Songs
Here, you can add songs that are associated with each character, book, or ship! Try to find the original singer and version of the song, if possible. Thanks, and have fun! Characters 'Sophie' Wolves- SELENA GOMEZ Speechless - Naomi Scott (Aladdin 2019) Head Above Water - Avril Lavigne On Top Of The World - Imagine Dragons Firework - Katy Perry Made of Stars - Sonata Kay Seasons of Love - Rent Motion Picture Soundtrack Scars to your Beautiful - Alessia Cara Fight Song - Rachel Platten Wings - Little Mix Control - Halsey I'm Your Girl - Felicia Barton Battle Scars - Lupe Fiasco & Guy Sebastian My Destiny - Dove Cameron That's My Girl - Fifth Harmony Power - Little Mix OMG - Little Mix Brave - Sara Bareilles This Is Me - The Greatest Showman I Don't Know My Name - Grace Vanderwaal Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons Youth - Shawn Mendes If I Die Young - The Band Perry Warrior - Beth Crowley Solo - Clean Bandit & Demi Lovato Anybody Have a Map - Rachel Bay Jones, Jennifer Laura Thompson Titanium - David Guetta The Upside- Lindsay Stirling ft. Elle King 'Keefe' Rewrite the stars-Zac Efron Masterpeice - Jessie J Me Too - Meghan Trainor Home- Phillip Phillips When it Rains - Paramore Just Hold On - Louis Tomlinson I'm The One - DJ Khaled Treat You Better - Shawn Mendes One Last Time - Ariana Grande Introducing Me - Nick Jonas Perfect - Ed Sheeran Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez Grow Up - Taylor Swift Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambert Don’t Tell Me - Ruel Wild - Troye Sivan Smile - Avril Lavigne Who Are You Really? - Mikky Ekko Shout Out to My Ex - Little Mix If I Die Young - The Band Perry Castle Of Glass - Linkin Park In My Blood - Shawn Mendes Hard To Face Reality - Justin Bieber Thunder-Imagine Dragons 'Fitz' Just Like You - Louis Tomlinson Kill Em With Kindness - Selena Gomez Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons Let you Down - NF On the Ritz - Taco Hand Clap - Fitz and the Tantrums Angel Eyes - ABBA What's Wrong With Me? - Ashley Park idontwannabemeanymore - Billie Eilish 'Biana' Bang Bang - Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Manaj Dangerours Woman - Ariana Grande Black Magic - little Mix Try - Colbie Caillat Salute - Little Mix Sit Still, Look Pretty - Daya Sorry Not Sorry - Demi Lovato Pretty Girl- Maggie Lindemann Lush Life-Zara Larsson my boy - Billie Eilish 'Dex' Hall of Fame - The Script Tell Me Something I Don’t Know -Selena Gomez & The Scene Clocks - Coldplay Breathe (2 AM) - Anna Nalick You are loved - Stars Go Dim 'Linh ' Under The Sea - from,The Little Mermaid How Far I'll Go - Auli’i Cravalho Waves - Dean Lewis Something in the Water - Brooke Fraser 'Tam' Dark Horse - Katy Perry Tear it Down - Matthew "Mdot" Finley 'Marella' Smoke and Fire - Sabrina Carpenter My Way - The Girl and the Dreamcatcher Blank Space-Taylor Swift Girl On Fire - Alicia Keys 'Stina' Me Too - Meghan Trainor The Greatest - Sia Words fail - Ben Platt Good for You - Rachel bay Jones World Burn - Taylor Louderman More is Better - Erika Henningsen Apex Predator - Barrett Wilbert Weed & Erika Henningsen 'Prentice' Madhouse - Little Mix 'Calla' Count Me In - Dove Cameron See You Again - Wiz Khalifa (feat. Charlie Puth) Million Dreams - (Written by) Justin Paul Lady Gisela I Did Somthing Bad - Taylor Swift Two Evils - Bastille Brant sound of silence- Paul Simon Romantic Ship Songs Sophie and Fitz Love So Soft - Kelly Clarkson Girls Chase Boys- Ingrid Michaelson Forever in Blue Jeans - Neil Diamond Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond So Much More Than This - Grace Vanderwaal Just Hold On - Louis Tomlinson and Steve Aoki I Love You - Little Mix Say You Love Me - Jessie Ware Love Story - Taylor Swift Begin Again - Taylor Swift Stay Stay Stay - Taylor Swift Terrified - Katharine McPhee You, Me, and the Beat - Dove Cameron My Crush - China Anne McClain Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid Something Just like this - Chainsmokers/Coldplay Gorgeous - Taylor Swift Stay - Alessia Cara Home - Phillip Phillips Lights Down Low - Max Schneider Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding One Call Away - Charlie Puth Little Do You Know - Alex & Sierra Yours - Ella Henderson Love The Way You Lie - Eminem & Rihanna Issues - Julia Michaels Him & I - G - Eazy & Halsey You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift Dress - Taylor Swift Hallelujah - Pentonix Temptation -New Order Bad Liar - Selena Gomez Royals - Lorde In Case You Did'nt Know Found/Tonight - Ben Platt & Lin-Manuel-Miranda Something Just Like This - Chainsmokers & Coldplay Mercy - Shawn Mendes There's Nothing Holding Me Back - Shawn Mendes Paris - Chainsmokers You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift For Forever - Ben Platt If I Could Tell Her - Ben Platt & Laura Dreyfuss Only Us - Ben Platt & Laura Dreyfuss So Big/So Small - Rachel Bay Jones Without Me - Halsey Sophie and Keefe ' Happier - Marshmello Better in Stereo- Dove Camereon American Money - Børns Tokyo Nights - Digital Farm Animals When you're ready - Shawn Mendes Count On Me - Bruno Mars Mirrors - Justin Timberlake This Town - Niall Horan Say You Won't Let Go - James Arthur Demons - Imagine Dragons Perfectly Wrong - Shawn Mendes Burned - Grace Vanderwaal What About Us - P!nk Hummingbird Heart - Katy Perry Perfect - Ed Sheeran Too Good At Goodbyes - Sam Smith Stay - Zedd and Alessia Cara I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift For Him - Troye Sivan feat. Allday Tightrope - Michelle Williams Please Don’t - MXMTOON Little Talks - Monsters of Men Let You Down - NF One Call Away - Charlie Puth Back To You - Louis Tomlinson Army - Ellie Goulding Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Meghan Trainor 2U - David Guetta Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn ft. Sia Never Forget You - Zara Larson Issues - Julia Michaels Bad Liar - Selena Gomez Never Be The Same - Camila Cabello What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction History - One Direction One Thing - One Direction You & I - One Direction Stay With Me - Sam Smith Little Do You Know - Alex & Sierra I Found - Amber Run Symphony - Clean Bandit Make You Mine - Benny Tipene Reality - Lost Frequencies Consequences - Camila Cabello Something's gotta give - Camila Cabello Inside out - Camila Cabello In the Dark - Camila Cabello Back to you - Selena Gomez Wait - Maroon 5 I Found - Amber Round Nervous - Shawn Mendes Like to be you - Shawn Mendes Fallin all in you - Shawn Mendes Why - Shawn Mendes Mutual - Shawn Mendes Rude - MAGIC! Him & I - Halsey and G-Eazy 2002 - Anne Marie Girls like you - Maroon 5 Happier - Ed Sheeran Remind me to forget - Kygo Better now - Post Malone Immortals - Fallout Boys Everything - Tobymac 'Sophie and Dex History - Olivia Holt Crush - Selena Gomez & The Scene I Wish - One Direction Love You Goodbye - One DIrection We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift Bad at Love - Halsey Perfect Mistake - China Anne McClain Friends - Anne Marie and Marshmello Just Give Me A Reason - P!nk Baby - Justin Bieber Rewrite the Stars - Greatest Showman Let Me Go - Haillee Stienfeld Happier - Marshemello Be Alright - Dean Lewis Sophie and Linh Let it Go - Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez Symphony - Clean Bandit 'Keefe and Biana' Hurt So Good - Carly Rae Jepsen You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift Teardrops On My Guitar - Taylor Swift Queen - Shawn Mendes 'Biana and Dex' Black Magic - Little Mix 'Biana and Tam' Little Do You Know - Alex & Sierra 'Kenric and Oralie' Vanilla Twilight - Owl City A Thousand Years - Christina Perri Little Do You Know - Alex & Sierra A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton Tightrope - (Singer) Michelle Williams Requiem - Laura Dreyfuss &burn - Billie Eilish Friendship Songs 'Biana and Sophie' Space Between - Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson 'Dex and Sophie' Wouldn't Change a Thing - Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas Good for You - Rachel Bay Jones 'Fitz and Sophie ' Faith - Stevie Wonder Better Together - Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson You Can Leave A Toothbrush- Troye Sivan Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn ft. Sia Im gonna stand by you- Rachel Platten You Will Be Found - Ben Platt ocean eyes - Billie Eilish 'Keefe and Sophie' 2U - David Guetta Never Forget You - Zara Larsson Issues - Julia Michaels Blue - Troye Sivan feat. Alex Hope Keefe and Fitz Sincerely, Me - Mike Faist & Ben Platt Books 'Keeper of the Lost Cities' It's On - Camp Rock 2 Brand New Eyes - Bea Miller Castle On the Hill - Ed Sheeren 'Exile' One Step Closer - Linkin Park Faded - Alan Walker Soldier - Samantha Jade 'Everblaze' World on Fire - Sarah McLachlan Girl On Fire - Alicia Keys First Burn - Lin-Manuel-Maranda 'Neverseen' Hidden - ?? Fight Song - Rachel Platten 'Lodestar' Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia Rise Up - Andra Day 'Nightfall ' Day Of The Battle - Jonas Myrin Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons 'Flashback' Born ready-Dove Cameron Series As A Whole Young Volcanoes - Fall Out Boy The Ressistance - Skillet Its the End of the World as we know it - R.E.M First Burn - Lin-Manuel-Maranda This is Not Test - Tobymac Soldier - Samantha Jade you should see me in a crown - Billie Eilish Category:Songs Category:KotLC